


熏鱼｜早餐

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Summary: 谢谢大家阅读如果喜欢请回老福特给我点个赞或者评论一下趴🙇♀️
Kudos: 1





	熏鱼｜早餐

清晨。  
阳光透进窗子，柔和地洒在金秦禹白皙裸露的背上，光滑细腻伴以朦朦胧胧，形成一道美好纯洁的风景。  
他往旁边蹭了蹭，试图藏进一个温暖的怀抱，却落空。  
金秦禹慵懒地揉了揉眼睛，撑起身子，翻身下床，充满黏腻的床单从他身上滑落，娇翘的臀，紧致的腿，纤嫩的踝一并映入眼帘。  
他懒懒慵慵地走到厨房，从背后抱住了正在精心准备早餐的李昇勋，下巴窜进他的颈脖，似有似无地舔弄着。  
“昇勋早上好呀。”甜甜的泡泡弥漫。  
“金秦禹，你怎么光着身子。”李昇勋憋着笑，假意斥责。  
“嗯～好累啊，没有力气……昇勋不是也没穿衣服嘛……”撒着娇，手开始不安分起来，攀扶着裸露的肌肤一路向上，把弄红色的乳头，在两指间反复拿捏，诱惑着发出浓稠的娇音。  
李昇勋一把握住了金秦禹的手，狠狠地说：“别闹。”  
金秦禹勾起嘴角，把手从他的手里抽出，好看的指尖随着充满荷尔蒙的肌肉线条，若有若无地往下。一点一点，探进内里。他嫌紧，解开了李昇勋的皮带，而后握住被他诱惑的禁忌套弄。  
自己的x器在昇勋的臀间揉蹭，发出阵阵浪叫。  
“金秦禹！”李昇勋那里经得住金秦禹这般玩弄，“金秦禹！”  
金秦禹好像没有听到似的，yin荡的娇喘越来越浪，一边顶弄自己的可爱，一边诱惑李昇勋的涨物，好不惬意。  
“金秦禹你欠操吗？！”李昇勋擦了擦额头情欲满满的汗珠，咬牙说。  
他关掉煤气灶，拦腰抱起金秦禹，把他放到餐桌，脱下自己的外裤和内里，欺身而上，意欲云雨，哪知金秦禹一个机灵，拿着李昇勋的内里和外裤，跑得远远地套在了自己身上。  
看着李昇勋的样子，奸计得逞的金秦禹坏坏地说：“昇勋欧巴，秦禹真的很欠操哦😉”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢大家阅读  
如果喜欢  
请回老福特  
给我点个赞或者评论一下趴🙇♀️


End file.
